the_lion_king_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Chipmunk's Roar: Chapter 5: Pouncing the Sheet
Chapter 5: Pouncing the Sheet *At the Seville House in the basement* The three cubs looked around in confusion as to where they were and what had happened to them. Eventually, they got tired, and fell asleep. Soon, the night passed by, and the three lion cubs slowly woke up, still having a hard time comprehending their surroundings. "Simba, where are we?" Nala asked sleepily. "I don't know Nala," Simba replied. The two lion cubs then looked at the third one that was with them. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Simba asked politely to the cub. The third cub's fur was almost the same yellow color as Simba's, but it was hard to tell if the cub was a boy or girl. "My name is Kiara. I'm from the future. I don't really know much. I was just resting when the circle of colors sucked me in, and then I met you two," Kiara answered. Simba and Nala nodded, until they heard a voice. "Fellas! I'm leaving for work! I'll see you all later. Simon's in charge! Have a good day!" the voice said from way high up. Three more voices replied: "Okay Dave," and then there was silence. After that, footsteps could be heard coming down something, then a creek, and finally a soft bang sound afterwards. "What just happened?" Kiara asked, feeling awkward about the situation that had just occurred. "I don't know Kiara. But let's find out! C'mon!" Simba replied, about to take a step forward. "Simba, wait! We don't know where we're going! What if it's dangerous?!" Nala said in concern. "Don't worry, Nala. We'll be okay. We just have to get past this white wall of... stuff, and then we'll check it out!" Simba answered. Simba poked at the white sheet, and then pulled his paw back. The sheet moved, but then gently moved back towards the lion cubs. This surprised them. Simba poked at the sheet again, but rather than waiting for it to stop, he kept poking at it. The sheet responded to Simba's poking, and kept moving. While this happened, the rest of the sheet behind the lions also moved, making Nala and Kiara feel nervous. "Simba... I don't think you should be poking this thing. This is scary!" Kiara said to the boy lion cub. "Relax Kiara. This thing doesn't have teeth or claws. Besides, what's the worse that could happen to us?" Simba replied calmly, before continuing to poke at the white sheet. However, the more he did this, the sheet kept moving. Soon, Simba even felt the sheet poke him, Nala and Kiara from behind. This annoyed Simba. "Oh, so you want to tease me by poking me back huh?!" Simba said to the sheet, as he started to hit it with his paws more aggressively. This caused the white bed sheet to move even more both in front and in back of them, scaring Nala and Kiara even more. They both rushed over to Simba and tried to talk some sense into him. "Simba, stop hitting it! You're making this thing more angry!" Nala stated nervously. "Yeah, and it's getting scary!" Kiara added. "I'm hitting it to protect us!" Simba replied as he kept hitting his paw against the sheet. At one point, the white bed sheet swayed over to the three lion cubs, and covered their heads for a few seconds before swaying away from them. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" the three lions cubs yelled in fright while their heads got covered by the sheet, and then watched nervously as it went away from them. However, even though it didn't hurt them, this one act had motivated Simba to get defensive. The boy lion got on his paws, leaned his ankles back, and got into a pouncing position. "Okay, that's the last straw! You can mess with me, but I won't let you mess my friends! Nobody attacks me and my buddies!" Simba said bravely. At that moment, Simba leaped into the air with his paws out in front of him and a protective look on his face. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Simba yelled before he pounced on the white sheet! Unfortunately, when he did this, the white bed sheet slid forward, and covered Simba completely! Now neither Nala or Kiara could see him; just a big, piece of cloth in front of them. "SIMBA!" the two girl cubs exclaimed, concerned for their friend. Luckily, even though they couldn't see Simba, they could definitely hear him. "Ah! Hey! What's going on?! Nala! Kiara! Where are you?! I can't see!" Simba yelled, as he struggled under the sheet. "Simba! Are you okay?" Nala called out to her friend. "I'm okay, but I'm stuck!" Simba replied back in a slightly panicked voice. Poor Simba kept fighting under the sheet, but only kept getting even more stuck and tangled up in it. "Help! Help! It's got me! It's got me! I'm trapped! Let me go! Ahhhhh!" Simba screamed, as he frantically and fruitlessly tried to get out of the sheet. In fact, Simba was now panicking with fright, and as he struggled, he did the one thing he could think of in order to escape. Simba extended his small, black claws, and tried to rip the sheet off of him! It was a good idea, but it quickly backfired. Simba used his claws in order to rip the sheet, but in doing so, he accidentally separated the rest of the sheet that was in front of Nala and Kiara, making a clear opening in front of them. Nala and Kiara gasped as they watched their now white bed sheet-covered friend struggle to get free, looking like a lion ghost than a cub. "SIMBA! We're coming!" Nala and Kiara shouted, running to help Simba. However, when Simba had ripped the sheet, he had accidentally loosened it. Soon, as Nala and Kiara ran to help their fellow lion cub, the rest of the white sheet slipped off of the machine, and fell right on top of them! "AHHHHHHHHHHH! Help!" the two girl lion cubs screamed, as they too struggled under the sheet. Suddenly, in their moment of panic, Nala accidentally extended her own small, black claws and ripped the sheet, separating herself and Kiara while they were still trapped under the sheet. "Ahhhhhh! Help! Where are you, Kiara?! Simba, help!" Nala yelled as she got lost under the sheet. "Help! What just happened?! It's dark under here! Help!" Kiara cried out in surprise. Now, all of the cubs were stuck under the ripped white bed sheet, looking like ghosts. However, as they continued struggling, they had no idea that they were heading up the basement stairs, up the living room stairs, and into the upstairs hallway.